La Chambre de Quatre
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Parce que dans la chambre que partagent Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno et Nagumo le calme n'est pas tout le temps présent, loin de là... Recueil d'OS.
1. Attention !

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis contente de vous retrouvez pour une nouvelle fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle racontera la vie quotidienne de notre quatuor préféré !**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

[...]

Burn regardait droit dans les yeux de Gazel, ce dernier cligna des yeux.

« PERDU T'AS CLIGNÉ DES YEUX ! Hurla Nagumo

-T'ES QU'UN TRICHEUR TU M'AS ENVOYÉ DE LA POUSSIÈRE DANS LES YEUX ! Répondit Suzuno en hurlant tout autant que son camarade.

-COMMENT J'AURAIS PU FAIRE ABRUTI ?!

-TU L'AS FAIT C'EST TOUT ! »

Midorikawa regardait la scène en soupirant et en mangeant un paquet de bonbon tandis que Hiroto lui, essayait d'en piquer quelques uns. Il réussi à fourré sa main dans le paquet.

« TOUCHES PAS À MON PAQUET ! Cria le gros mangeur en tapant violemment sur la main d'Hiroto, ce dernier se la frotta en soupirant.

-Allez Mido' juste un... J'ai faim moi et tu ne veux même pas partager...

-JAMAIS PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE TE PASSER À MANGER ! S'exclama Midorikawa avant de s'enfuir en courant et en lançant de petits regards à Hiroto qui était lassé et fatigué.

-Fais gaffe à... »

La grenette fonça tête baissé dans la porte.

« ...La porte. »

Hiroto soupira et lança un regard en coin aux deux rivaux.

« Euh... Les gars vous jouez à quoi là ? Demanda l'ex-capitaine de Génésis.

-Bah ça se voit quand même on joue à... umh... Gazel on joue à quoi là enfaite ?

-Bah on joue à 1-2-3 Soleil évidemment, répondit Suzuno comme ci tout était normal.

-Euh... D'accord les gars... Je vais vous laissez alors... »

Hiroto sortit de la chambre, accompagnant Midorikawa qui avait le nez en sang mais qui avait toujours ses bonbons dans ses mains. En dehors de la chambre, on pouvait entendre les cris de disputes des deux imbéciles ce qui fit pour la énième fois soupirer le rouquin.

« Salut les gars ça vous dit un petit foot ?! Cria Endou en voyant les deux amis au loin.

-Non tu vois la je préfèrerais me faire soigner mais va demander à Nagumo et Suzuno, ils sont dans notre chambre. » Répondit Midorikawa en traçant vers l'infirmerie.

Endou haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre que partageaient Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa et Hiroto, son ballon sous le bras.

Un peu plus tard, Midorikawa et Hiroto revinrent de l'infirmerie, ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit venant de leur chambre, ils l'ouvrirent, s'attendant à voir personne mais trouvèrent Endou, Nagumo et Suzuno en train de jouer sans se battre à 1-2-3 Soleil en souriant tous comme des débiles profonds.

« Au mon Dieu... Murmura Midorikawa en les voyant jouer.

-Attention Midorikawa le... »

Un bruit sourd retentit.

« ...Mur. »

Pendant que Hiroto et la grenette repassaient à l'infirmerie, Endou, Nagumo et Suzuno jouaient encore à 1-2-3 Soleil tranquillement... ou pas.

« GAZEL T'AS BOUGÉ ! Hurla Nagumo.

-MAIS ARRÊTE DE DIRE DE LA MERDE JE N'AI PAS BOUGÉ ! Répondit Suzuno.

-C'est pas très grave les gars vous sav-

-TOI TA GUEULE ! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons en cœur en direction de Endou.

Le goal les regardait se battre avant de proposer avec un grand sourire.

« Au pire on fait un foot les gars ! »

Les deux rivaux arrêtèrent de se battre et se lancèrent un petit regard en coin avec un sourire méchant.

« Si tu veux jouer au foot... Commença Nagumo.

-Alors arrête ce tir ! » Finit Suzuno avant de lancer un ballon de football en l'air et avec son partenaire faire le **Fire Blizzard** en direction de la tête de Endou.

Le capitaine de Raimon finit K.O par terre, devant la porte pendant que Suzuno et Nagumo continuait de se battre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Midorikawa et Hiroto revinrent, le premier avait arrêté de saigner du nez et avait un sourire sur son visage.

« Elle est sympa l'infirmière de m'avoir donné un bonbon ! Déclara Midorikawa en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Attention à... »

La grenette retomba.

« ...Endou. »

Midorikawa se mangea le parquet et recommença à saigner du nez, il se fit accompagner pour la troisième fois par Hiroto. Endou lui resta couché par terre, surement assommé pour un bon moment tandis que Suzuno et Nagumo se disputait pour la énième fois pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

[...]

 **J'espère que cet OS vous à plu et vous à fait rire.**

 **A la prochaine~**


	2. Chêne ou bouleau ?

**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

[...]

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital Midorikawa ? »

Ce dernier regarda sa jambe droite qui se trouvait dans un plâtre et murmura quelques mots à son interlocuteur.

« Bah... Je suis juste tombé Hiroto... »

Un rire retentit dans la salle et Hiroto et Midorikawa se tournèrent vers la source du bruit : Nagumo Haruya, aussi appelé Burn.

« Il a juste glissé sur un mouchoir ! » S'écria le rouquin mort de rire.

La grenette baissa la tête, honteux et un autre rire se joignit à celui de Nagumo, celui de Suzuno Fuusuke, aussi appelé Gazel.

« Ça me rappelle la fois où Burn c'est pris une marche dans le pied et c'est mangé une poutre en bois ! »

Bientôt Midorikawa et Hiroto rirent avec Suzuno.

« J'avais quatre ans à l'époque le glaçon là Midorikawa en a treize donc ça n'a aucun rapport ! Cria Nagumo en colère.

-Je m'en fiche royalement que t'avais quatre ans à l'époque la tulipe ! Tu t'es fait mal comme Midorikawa donc c'est pareil abruti ! Répondit Suzuno en haussant le ton.

-Euh... Je n'ai pas treize ans j'en ai presque quinze... Interrompit Midorikawa.

-TOI TA GUEULE ! » Hurlèrent en cœur les deux rivaux.

Hiroto et la grenette se lancèrent un regard affligé : à chaque fois c'était la même chose, les deux rivaux finissaient par se battre pour rien.

« Les gars vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une anecdote quand même, surtout que depuis ce matin ça fait six fois que vous vous disputez, déclara Hiroto fatigué.

-ON NE T'AS PAS SONNÉ TOI !

-Stop, les gars vous êtes venus me rendre visite à la base, vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous disputez... » Coupa Midorikawa sans crainte.

Les deux rivaux s'arrêtèrent de se crier dessus pendant quelques secondes en regardant Midorikawa avec des yeux ronds, Midorikawa Ryuuji avait osé leur donné un ordre. Au pire ils s'en fichaient et ils recommencèrent à se disputer sur le fait qu'il y a trois mois Suzuno avait prit la dernière barre de chocolat préféré de Nagumo et n'avait pas partagé.

« Hiroto, chuchota le blessé, si on les faisaient carrément partir ? Au moins ils nous ficheraient la paix et nous donneraient un peu de repos. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à mettre en place des plans farfelus.

« Nagumo, Suzuno regardez un éléphant rose dans le sapin ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hiroto perplexes.

« Non mais au pire tais-toi, ce n'est pas un sapin mais un bouleau, déclara Nagumo à Hiroto.

\- Mais y'a que ça qui te choques dans sa phrase la tulipe ? IL A PARLÉ D'UN ÉLÉPHANT ROSE ET TOI TA SEULE RÉACTION C'EST « GNAGNAGNA C'EST UN CHÊNE D'ABBORD GNAGNAGNA » ?! ECOUTES UN PEU BORDEL ! TU SAIS LES OREILLES C'EST COMME LE CUL ÇA SE LAVENT OK ?!

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE MON CUL N'EST PAS PROPORE PEUT ÊTRE ?! TU VEUX VÉRIFIER ?! ET D'ABBORD J'AI DIT UN BOULEAU PAS UN CHÊNE ! »

Suzuno allait répondre avec une réplique acéré mais un claquement de porte l'arrêta net, la dispute cessa en voyant qui était à la porte.

« Allons jouer au football les amis !

-On n'est pas ami d'abbo- commença Nagumo avant de se faire couper par Hiroto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Endou ? » Demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, surprit de voir le fou de foot ici.

Endou ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour laisser du suspense aux quatre garçons dans la chambre.

« MAIS RÉPONDS ! » Hurla Nagumo à bout de nerf.

Le capitaine des Raimons fit un grand sourire naïf au joueur de feu.

« J'ai appris que Midorikawa c'était fait très mal donc je suis venu le voir !

-Il a juste glissé un mouchoir, déclara Suzuno avec calme.

-QUOI ?! Quel horrible mouchoir ! Si je le retrouve je le taille en pièce !

-Euh... Midorikawa l'a un peu écrasé lors de sa chute donc il est à la poubelle maintenant, continua Suzuno.

-Ah... Bref, allons jouer au foot ! » Déclara avec son sourire unique le goal.

Le rouquin frémit et regarda son rival de toujours avec un regard qui voulait dire « Sauves-nous s'il te plaît... », Suzuno soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et renvoya un regard à Nagumo qui voulait dire « C'est toujours pareil... ». Le garçon de glace regarda ensuite Endou.

« Ça ne va pas être possible parce que Nagumo et moi on est invité chez Afuro.

-A bon ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! » S'écria Midorikawa en regardant Suzuno avec des yeux ronds.

L'albinos le fit taire d'un regard noir.

« Mais... Aphrodi est en vacance à la plage jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, dit Endou perplexe.

-Ouais... Mais... Euh... On doit y aller ! » S'écria Nagumo avant de partir en entrainant avec lui Suzuno par les cheveux ce qui fit hurler de rage le glaçon.

Hiroto regarda le gardien puis la porte puis le gardien.

« Je n'y crois pas... Il c'est débarrassé d'eux en trente secondes... Murmura le roux ébahis, pensant qu'il hallucinait.

-Hiroto, Midorikawa vous venez ? »

La grenette lança un regard noir à Endou, ce dernier ne comprenait pas la raison de ce regard et lui fit donc un grand sourire. Midorikawa soupira avant de prendre un paquet de bonbon sur sa table de nuit et l'entamer.

« Ouais j'adore jouer au foot avec une jambe dans la plâtre ! Non mais vas-t-en avec ton ballon dégueulasse et tes questions idiotes ! S'énerva la grenette.

-Mais... Midorikawa... par ta faute le football pleure ! » S'écria Endou avant de s'enfuit avec son ballon pleins de boue.

Hiroto regarda son ami, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver, la dernière fois il lui avait fait une crise pour avoir prit un bonbon dans son paquet, un seul. Il haussa les épaules et commença à parler de tout et de rien avec son meilleur ami, il pensa un petit instant à Suzuno et Nagumo qui devaient encore se battre pour l'histoire du bouleau ou du chêne et à Endou qui devait surement se prendre des pneus dans la tête -il est étrange son grand père- et jouer... seul au foot... surtout quand t'es gardien jouer seul ça doit être drôlement amusant...

[...]

 **Voilà le deuxième O.S j'espère qu'il vous à plu, merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine~**


	3. Dans les Rues !

**Note de l'auteure : Q-Quoi ?! Tant de retard ? Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai aucune excuse... Bref j'espère que cette partie vous plaira et... Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas... (dommage) il appartient à Level 5.**

[...]

« Le Dieu était tombé, jamais il ne pourra se relever et faire face aux personnes faces à lui, jamais il ne pou-

\- Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat pour une chute comme même Afuro ! »

Le blondinet murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles pour cause : il avait la tête contre le sol pendant que Nagumo et Suzuno se regardaient avec un air blasé. Afuro venait de s'emmêler les jambes et était tombé la tête la première par terre, au milieu de la rue commerçante, cela va sans dire que tout les passants l'avaient regardé. Nagumo et Suzuno, eux, avaient fait semblant de ne pas connaître cet énergumène pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le blond se relève mais au final, ce dernier ne s'étend pas relevé, ils étaient en train de l'encourager pour qu'il réussisse à se relever. Le plus dur en soit n'était pas le fait qu'il c'était fait mal ou quoi, non, il avait juste trop honte pour se relever. Un regroupement se fit autour du coréen qui avait encore plus honte et ne voulait même plus lever les yeux, autant faire semblant d'être mort d'après lui.

« C'est pas Midorikawa là bas ? Demanda Suzuno en pointant du doigt une tache verte au loin.

-Ouais c'est lui et à ses côtés y a... comment il s'appelle déjà... Kaze... Kazemachin... bref y a Midorikawa et à ses côtés Kazetruc. » Répondit Nagumo tandis que le garçon aux yeux sarcelles soupira.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Midorikawa et Kazebiduletruc avec pour Suzuno son visage froid habituel et pour Nagumo une sorte de grimace.

« Mais c'est quoi son nom déjà...'

Le défenseur aux cheveux bleus leurs fit un petit sourire pendant que Midorikawa hurlait avec un grand sourire sur son visage en levant une main, l'autre étant déjà prise par une glace.

« Salut les gars ! On ne pensait pas vous croiser ici !

-Salut Midorikawa, salut Kazemaru, répondit Suzuno avec son ton froid.

-Ça faisait un moment que l'on ne vous avait pas vu, déclara Kazemaru.

« Ouais ça fait plaisir de te revoir Kazeruma ! »

Pendant que Suzuno déclara tranquillement un « Mais quel abruti. », le dénommé Kazeruma regarda Nagumo avec de gros yeux.

« Kazemaru.

-Kazeruma ?

-Non Kazemaru !

-Karuzema ?

-Au pire laisse tomber... »

Le bleu souffla en lançant un regard noir au rouquin qui lui souriait.

« Les gars y a un rassemblement là bas, je suis sûre qu'il y a une distribution de bouffe ! » S'écria Midorikawa avant de courir vers « là bas » sans écouter ce que Suzuno était en train de dire.

« C'est juste... Non laisse tomber au pire... » Souffla le blanc en voyant le vert déjà loin.

Il finit par tirer Nagumo avec lui laissant seul Kazemachin qui finit par les suivre ne voulant pas être seul au milieu d'une rue. Les trois garçons suivirent Midorikawa ou plutôt une tache verte car avec tous les passants ils ne le voyaient presque pas, quand ils s'approchèrent ils entendirent un cri et reconnurent immédiatement la voix : Midorikawa Ryuuji. Ils s'approchèrent du centre du rassemblement pour voir ce qui avait fait crier le vert et vire un garçon aux cheveux blonds allongé par terre.

« Survit Afuro ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Suzuno et Nagumo se lancèrent un regard affligé avant que Midorikawa ne les tirent, eux et Kazematruc vers lui.

« Les gars je croit qu'il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche sinon il risque de mourir !

-Ce n'est pas là-

-Viiiiiite ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs soupira, si ça continuait il n'allait plus rien dire à Midorikawa car à chaque fois qu'il parlait il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Kazemachin regarda le blondinet couché par terre qui ne bougea pas et décida d'appeler un numéro : celui de Kiyama Hiroto. Quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième rouquin se retrouva au milieu avec un autre garçon aux cheveux gris.

« Hiroto, peux-tu expliquer à Midorikawa que Afuro n'est PAS MORT BORDEL ! »

Le dénommé Hiroto regarda Suzuno puis Midorikawa puis Afuro puis Suzuno... Le garçon aux cheveux gris regarda le garçon à terre avec horreur avant de secouer Kazebidule dans tout les sens.

« Quoi Afuro est mort ?! MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE !

-Fubuki lâche-moi s'il te plaît, c'est une façon de parler... »

Fubuki lâcha le garçon aux cheveux bleus avant de lui faire un petit sourire gentil.

« Bah si il n'est pas mort ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

Nagumo regarda Fubuki puis Afuro avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as totalement raison Fubuki d'ailleurs Afuro nous invites tous prendre une glace ! »

Le rouquin prit le porte-monnaie avant de partir en courant avec Suzuno, suivit par Midorikawa qui avait bien entendu parlé de glace alors qu'il en avait déjà une dans la main qui fut suivit par Hiroto qui lui suivrait toujours son meilleur ami peut importe les circonstances qui fut suivit par Fubuki qui ne voulait pas être abandonné par celui avec qui il était à la base qui fut lui aussi suivit par Kazemaru qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec un cadavre (?) d'un blond un peu trop efféminé selon lui.

Afuro dans tout ça ? Quand il se releva enfin il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son porte-monnaie et que Nagumo et Suzuno n'étaient plus à ses côtés, avec un grognement il se dirigea dans son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Kazemaru et Fubuki et ne donna pas de nouvelles pendant environ deux heures avant d'avoir envie de raconter sa vie sur les réseaux sociaux.

Nagumo tenait fièrement dans ses mains le porte-monnaie (qui était à présent presque vide) d'Afuro pendant que certains mangeaient des glaces à des saveurs étranges : Nagumo avait prit une glace au piment pour soi-disant améliorer ses supers-techniques de feu tandis que Suzuno avait prit une glace saveur glace (?) pour encore plus se refroidir et par la même occasion faire comme son rival : améliorer ses supers-techniques de glace. Midorikawa les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'occuper de ses deux glaces avec un sourire niais, Hiroto lui louchait sur le vert pendant que Kazebiduletrucchouette essayait d'échapper aux câlins étranglant de Fubuki qui le poursuivait avec un sourire tout gentil (ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses sourires).

« Alors Hiroto on louche sur Midorikawa ?~ »

Le roux lança un regard noir à la chose qui venait de parler : Monsieur Nagumo.

« C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure tu le fixes, ça en devient presque effrayant. »

L'ex-capitaine de Génésis regarda ensuite une personne qui mangeait une glace à la glace : Monsieur Suzuno et lui lança le même regard noir qu'à son rival.

« Je regardais juste sa glace, mais vous avez l'air d'être souvent du même avis, dites-moi ça cache quelque chose ?

-Quand il est question de t'emmerder on est toujours d'a-

-TU REGARDES MA GLACE POUR LA MANGER ! TU ES HORRIBLE ! »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur le garçon qui venait d'hurler, ils avaient tous deviné qu'Hiroto avait sortit une excuse sauf le vert alias le l'ex-capitaine de Génésis alias Reize alias Midorikawa Ryuuji. Suzuno soupira pour la énième et se retint de lancer sa glace sur la grenette, combien de fois l'avait-il empêché de finir sa phrase aujourd'hui ? Trop de fois. Il ne la lança pas préférant tout de même la manger plutôt que de la gaspiller pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, il se contenta donc juste de lancer un regard noir à Midorikawa.

« Fubuki s'il te plaît lâche moi, j'étouffe... je suffoque... je manque d'air... je-

-On a comprit Kazemachin, Fubuki lâche le avant qu'il ne meurt. »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris lâcha immédiatement le bleu en entendant le mot « mourir » qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Nagumo et il regarda Kazemaru avec peur et le reprit dans ses bras pour le secouer de toutes ses forces.

« NE MEURT PAS KAZEMARU !

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne va pas mourir, sauf si tu continus de le secouer. »

La phrase de Suzuno fit que Fubuki lâcha immédiatement Kazemachintrucbidulequiaunnomtroplong avec un regard paniqué.

« Non Midorikawa n'appelle pas la police ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait dit la phrase : Hiroto, Midorikawa avait son portable dans les mains et était près à appuyer sur la touche pour appeler la police. S'il le pouvait Nagumo aurait hurlér des insultes sur le vert mais juste le fait qu'il l'ai regardé avec un regard noir à suffit à la grenette pour qu'il lâche son portable immédiatement, de la sueur sur son front. S'il le pouvait Nagumo l'aurait aussi frappé, qu'est ce qu'il lui en empêchait ? Hiroto. Attendez une minute... Nagumo n'avait pas peur d'Hiroto ! C'était plutôt le fait d'être en public. Ouais il n'avait pas peur d'Hiroto quand il se mettait en colère... vraiment pas peur...

[...]

 **Ouf ! Enfin finit, je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir posté cet OS plus tôt (d'ailleurs je trouve que mes OS ne ressemblent pas vraiment à des OS car ils peuvent se suivre d'après moi :3) !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous à plus, j'aime vraiment les avis que vous donner ils sont très gentils (et si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas !), continuez à en mettre pleeeiiinnn (je serais super contente et motivée) !**

 **Bref, merci et à la prochaine, autrement dit à dans un mois ou deux...**


	4. Journée à l'orphelinat !

**Résumé**

 **Dans l'orphelinat Sun Garden c'est le bordel, Droll et Rionne savent comment être gênants, Heat et Nepper vont faire leurs "cochonneries" quelque part, Hiroto doit faire un massage cardiaque à Midorikawa et enfin il y a Nagumo et Suzuno qui ne comprennent pas leurs vies sentimentales.**

[...]

« Burn ! Tu es encore dans tes pensées ? » Demanda Heat, un ancien joueur de Prominence.

Le dénommé Burn releva lentement la tête se réveillant petit à petit d'un rêve éveillé.

« Tu sais maintenant tu peux m'appeler Nagumo, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Depuis que Gaïa avait perdu, tous était redevenu comme avant : tous les enfants étaient redescendus au Sun Garden et avaient repris leurs noms d'origines et leurs rangs avaient disparus. Bien sur certains avaient du mal.

Heat hocha la tête et s'en alla voyant que son ancien capitaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Le rouquin soupira et décida d'aller voir Gazel désormais redevenu Suzuno Fuusuke. Il le trouva sur le canapé en train de lire.

« Salut Fuu. »

« Salut Haruya » Répondit calmement l'albinos en relevant les yeux de son livre.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon se retournèrent vers les deux opposés. Personne n'osait dire ce qu'ils pensaient sauf Hiroto qui ne se gêna pas.

« Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer peut être ? »

Nagumo et Suzuno se retournèrent en même temps vers Hiroto.

« On n'a rien à cacher et à annoncer. On s'appelait juste par nos prénoms avant ces conneries avec les extraterrestres » Déclara calmement Suzuno.

« Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms alors que tu n'arrives pas à appeler Midorikawa par le sien alors que tout le monde sait que vous êtes plus que "meilleurs amis" ? » Renchérit Nagumo un sourire en coin sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers l'albinos.

Midorikawa qui était présent dans la pièce rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant les sous-entendus du rouquin.

« Sinon tu lis quoi Fuu ? » Dit Nagumo en changea totalement de sujet.

« Un livre. »

Nagumo mécontent de la réponse de son opposé pris le livre des mains de Suzuno -qui ne réagit même pas- et lut la page où son "rival" était. L'information de ce qu'il lut arriva à son cerveau quelques secondes plus tard et il devint tous rouge.

« Je reviens. » Dit Nagumo en balançant le livre sur l'albinos.

« C'est bien. » Répondit simplement celui aux cheveux blancs en reprenant sa lecture.

Et il alla remplir une bassine d'eau froide et plongea sa tête dedans tandis que de son côté, Suzuno lisait la page du livre et n'eut aucune réaction et continua tranquillement son livre. Le titre indiquait "51 Nuances de Grey" ou un truc dans le genre.

« On se fait chier, je propose un « action ou vérité » ! » cria Midorikawa.

Autour de lui tous le monde acceptaient sauf Suzuno qui lisait son livre et Nagumo qui était la tête dans la bassine -sûrement en train de s'entrainer à la plongée. Et tous l'orphelinat se retrouva en rond même les deux opposés qui après quelques minutes rejoignirent le groupe.

« Je commence. » Décida Kii, une ancienne joueuse de Génésis. « Hiroto, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Quelle est ta relation avec Midorikawa ? » Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

« On est meilleurs amis et c'est tout. » Répondit Hiroto en lançant un regard noir à Nagumo qui ricanait. « Nagumo action ou vérité vu que tu sembles trouver ce jeu très drôle.

\- Vérité aussi, je ne veux pas un de tes gages tordus.

-Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

-Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop. » Répondit Nagumo en détournant le regard en rougissant légèrement.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Suzuno qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Heat, action ou vérité ?

-Action. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Nagumo et il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux couleur crème. Ce dernier rougit profondément mais hocha la tête.

« Je suis cap' de le faire. »

Heat alla s'installer entre Rionne et Nepper, tous les regards passèrent de Suzuno à Heat qui était devenu la cible de l'attention de tout le monde. Il prit soudainement Nepper par le col de son tee-shirt et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, il se décolla quelques secondes plus tard.

« Voilà t'es content ? » demanda Heat aussi rouge que le bandeau du brun qu'il venait d'embrasser.

Nepper de son côté avait l'air perdu, quand il reprit ses esprits il prit le poignet de Heat et le tira hors du salon. Tous les yeux les suivirent.

« Bon, je reprends le flambeau de Heat vu qu'il est partit faire des cochonneries avec Nepper. » Déclara tranquillement Droll.

 ** _Blanc_**

Tandis qu'il y eu un silence gêné suite à la fin de sa phrase, tous le monde dévisageait l'ancien joueur de Diamond Dust.

« Me regarder pas comme ça ! Je dis simplement la vérité ! » Se défendit Droll en voyant les regards plantés sur lui.

Il y eu un grand silence et un grondement ce fit entendre.

« Voilà qu'est ce que je disais ?

-Enfaites c'était mon ventre... »

 ** _Blanc_**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait dit ça. _Midorikawa._ Il commença à devenir tous rouge en voyant les yeux posés sur lui et en entendant le rire de Nagumo qui était en train de se rouler par terre.

« Bah quoi c'est pas de ma faute j'ai faim ! »

Comme réponse il se prit une brioche qui était lancé à pleine vitesse dans sa tête ce qui le fit tomber K.O.

« Suzuno pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » S'écria Hiroto.

L'albinos leva les épaules et répondit calmement.

« Bah quoi il avait faim je lui ai donné une brioche, c'est pas de ma faute si en la lançant avec mon pied elle lui ai arrivé dans la tête. » Répondit tranquillement Suzuno. « En plus il avait qu'à la rattraper. » Rajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard effroyable du meilleur ami de Midorikawa.

« Ya plus qu'à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ! » Déclara Nagumo la bouche pleine de la brioche qui avait était lancée sur la grenette. « Je propose que Hiroto s'en charge ! »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent et le jeune homme devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Haruya. » Murmura Suzuno.

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'albinos, la bouche pleine.

« Quoi ?

-Feur. »

 ** _Blanc_**

En voyant le visage stoïque du rouquin il continua.

« Bref t'es en train de manger la brioche qui à était tirée par mon pied. Tu sais la partie du corps où tu transpires énormément. »

Nagumo devint livide et courut vomir la brioche qu'il avait avalé, de son côté Rionne qui avait juste entendu la dernière phrase s'écria :

« Suzuno-kun tu parles de quoi ? De ta partie intime ? »

 ** _Blanc_**

Tous les regards -sauf Hiroto trop occupé à faire un massage cardiaque à Midorikawa- se tournèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme avec un masque qui devait sûrement rougir sous son masque en se rendant compte tu moment gênant.

« P-Pardon c'est sortit tous seul. »

Et elle partie en courant vers les dortoirs.

« AH ! ALLEZ FAIRE VOS TRUC PAS TRES CATHOLIQUE AILLEURS NEPPER ET HEAT ! » Cria au loin Rionne.

Tous ricanèrent puis ce tournèrent vers le problème principal : Midorikawa. Il était allongé par terre et Hiroto lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

« Dis moi Hiroto, je veux surtout pas te froisser mais t'as essayé de secouer Midorikawa ? Peut être qu'il se réveillera. » Proposa Ulvida.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude commença à secouer frénétiquement le jeune homme étendu au sol. Ce dernier commença à remuer et ouvrit les yeux, son visage était assorti à ses cheveux : il était vert.

« Tu vas bien Midorikawa ? » demanda Hiroto, inquiet.

La grenette se releva et vit en face de lui Hiroto et Nagumo -qui venait de revenir des toilettes après avoir vidé son estomac.

« Non. » Répondit l'ex-capitaine de Gemini Storm.

Il devint encore plus vert, se tourna vers Nagumo et vomit.

« TU VIENS DE ME VOMIR DESSUS OU JE REVE ? » Hurla celui avec une tulipe sur la tête.

« Moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me vomisse dessus. » Déclara Hiroto tranquillement.

 ** _Blanc_**

« B-Bah quoi ? Je suis sure que Nagumo aurait aimé que Suzuno lui vomissent dessus. » Se justifia Hiroto.

« Evidemment ! » Répondit sarcastiquement Nagumo.

 ** _Blanc_**

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le rouquin.

« C'est du sarcasme ! Non mais c'est dégueulasse mais assez entendu de fois le mot "vomi" pour toute une vie je vais à la douche. Au revoir ! » Déclara Nagumo un _tout petit petit peu_ en colère.

Tandis que le rouquin était partit, tous le monde recommença à discuter et d'un seul sujet : de l'Amour avec un grand "A" majuscule. Au bout d'un moment Clara regarda Suzuno et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Suzuno est-ce que tu sors avec Nagumo ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs réfléchis un instant, tout le monde retint sa respiration...

-Non on est justes amis d'enfances.

Des soupirs s'élevèrent des rangs et des certains chuchotements ce firent entendre.

« Dommage les filles, si vous voulez du yaoi faut allez Heat et Nepper ou Kiyama et Midorikawa. » Dit Droll -toujours aussi gênant. « Ils ont déjà fait des cochonneries eux. »

 ** _Blanc_**

Les regards passèrent de Droll à Hiroto et Midorikawa -le deuxième duo n'étant pas là, la grenette était rouge et Hiroto foudroyait l'ex-joueur de Diamond Dust du regard. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Nagumo revint en colère.

« C'EST QUI CELUI QUI A COLLÉ DES PHOTOS DE FUU PARTOUT DANS MA CHAMBRE QUE JE LUI ÉCLATE SA TRONCHE ?! » Hurla le joueur avec une tulipe sur la tête hors de lui.

Personne ne répondit mais un murmure ce fit entendre, c'était de Ulvida.

« De toute façon tout le monde sait que tu aimes Suzuno sauf Suzuno lui même. » Répondit la joueuse aux cheveux bleus.

Le joueur de feu devint tous rouge devint le sous-entendu de Ulvida.

« Euh... OUAIS MAIS MOI AU MOINS JE SUIS PAS DANS LA FRIENDZONE AVEC HIROTO ! » Essaya de rétorquer le rouquin tandis que la jeune fille concernée l'ignora.

C'étant ennuyé entre-temps Suzuno revint avec une glace, torse-nu -sous prétexte qu'il a trop chaud- se demandant pourquoi tous le monde le regardaient et pourquoi Nagumo était cramoisi. Des "Suzuno", "Gazel-sama" et d'autres mots se firent entendre avant que les filles ne commencent à saigner du nez en voyant ventre parfaitement plat de l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust. Ce dernier commençait à lécher sa glace sans se soucier de sa tenue.

« Nagumo peux-tu mettre un bas s'il te plaît ? » demanda Clara timidement.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui ne portait qu'un caleçon et un tee-shirt, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fonça dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller.

« J'comprends pas pourquoi il est gêné vu qu'il dort toujours comme ça. » Déclara Suzuno.

Tous le monde fixa Suzuno qui continuait de lire son livre et de manger sa glace.

« Dit-moi Suzuno comment t'es au courant qu'il dort _toujours_ comme ça ? » demanda Hiroto un sourire collé à son visage.

« Je vous entends parler de moi ! » Hurla Nagumo qui revint avec un short cette fois, le visage légèrement rouge. « Et pourquoi quand je suis en caleçon on se plein mais Suzuno à moitié à poil on s'en fou ?! » Continua-t-il indigné.

Personne ne lui répondit et il revint vers les autres enfants en bougonnant.

Quand il fut là bas Midorikawa eu une nouvelle idée de jeu.

« Ça vous dit on fait une pièce de théâtre ? Je propose Boucle D'Or ! »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent et tous les enfants se retrouvèrent, une fois de plus en rond au centre de la pièce. Heat, Nepper et Rionne étaient tous les trois revenus.

« Je propose que pour les rôles on fasse totalement au hasard, on inscrit chacun son nom sur une feuille et on pioche au hasard. » Proposa Kii et sa suggestion fut vite approuver par tous.

Chacun écrivirent leurs noms sur des petits papiers et les mirent dans une urne miraculeusement présente.

« Alors on commence pour le premier rôle : Boucle D'Or. Midorikawa tu seras la "main innocente" parce qu'on peut pas demander à Heat et Nepper de le faire. » Dit Ulvida avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Midorikawa piocha donc le papier pour le rôle de Boucle D'Or. Quand il ouvrit le papier il devint tous rouge.

« C-C'est moi qui fait Boucle D'Or.

-Bon bah Hiroto tu feras le prince charmant alors ! » S'écria Droll.

 ** _Blanc_**

Tous les regards dérivèrent sur Droll.

« Bah quoi ?!

-Tu sais Droll... Dans Boucle D'Or il n'y a pas de prince juste trois ours. » Lui expliqua Suzuno avec son calme légendaire.

« Ah... Bon bah Hiroto a qu'à faire Petit Ours et on invente une histoire d'amour entre lui et Boucle D'Or. » Répliqua Droll.

« Zoophilie » Chuchota Nagumo avant de rajouter plus fort avec un sourire narquois, « bon bah... Kiyama tu es désigné en tant que Petit Ours, je te vois bien dans le costu-

-Attendez, pour faire durer le suspense Petit Ours sera choisis en dernier. » Coupa Ulvida. « Bon Midorikawa pioche le nom de ceux ou celles qui joueront Papa Ours et Maman Ours. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête est plongea la main dans l'urne avant de ressortir un papier très bien plié en six, du coup la grenette mis un million d'année avant de pouvoir ouvrir le petit papier et il piocha un deuxième papier qui était à peine plié. Quand il put lire les deux noms, un sourire apparu sur son visage et Kii jeta un coup d'œil pur voir les deux noms.

« Suzuno tu seras Papa Ours et Na- » Commença Midorikawa avant de se faire couper par un fou furieux.

« HAHA ! T'ES PAPA OURS J'EN PEUX PLUS ! » S'écria Nagumo mort de rire en train de se rouler par terre.

« Nagumo tu ferais mieux de ne pas rire parce que je te signales que t'es Maman Ours. » Répliqua Kii.

« QUOI ?! » La tulipe arrêta de rire d'un coup et prit un air dramatique. « Mais... Mais je suis une fille pas un gars ! »

 ** _Blanc._**

« Euh... Je crois que tu t'es mélangé les pinceaux Nagumo. » Remarqua Rionne visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

« Mais il a pas de pinceaux Nagumo. »

 ** _Blanc._**

« Laisse tomber Midorikawa... Au pire avec ton déguisement Nagumo, on ne te reconnaitra pas... » Soupira la joueuse avec son masque. « C'est décidé, Nagumo tu seras Maman Ours et Suzuno Papa Ours. »Conclu Rionne en souriant surement derrière son masque -on n'est pas sûr vu que l'on voit pas son visage.

« Maintenant que les rôles sont choisis on peut-

-Et attends Ulvida ! On a pas pioché pour Petit Ours ! Je refuse d'être désigné comme ça ! » S'énerva Hiroto.

Après un soupir, Ulvida fit un signe à Midorikawa pour piocher Petit Ours. Quand il montra le papier, le choix était fait : Kiyama Hiroto serait Petit Ours.

« Mais c'est pas possible ?! »

Et Hiroto alla bouder dans un coin, fulminant contre sa malchance, il refusait d'avoir pour parents deux rivaux complètement amoureux qui ne s'en rendaient même pas compte et refusait encore plus de se faire voler sa soupe, son lit et son tabouret.

« Bon avant qu'Hiroto ne me coupe je disais-

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » S'écria Droll.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui non sans que Ulvida ne soupire franchement saoulée de se faire couper.

« Qui y a t'il Droll ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un ton exaspéré.

« Il y a que comme par hasard seul les personnages "principaux" ont des rôles ! Moi je dis injustice ! Je veux que l'on vérifie l'urne ! Je veux qu-

-Juste fermes ta gueule. » Déclara calmement Suzuno. « La différence entre vous et nous c'est que vous, vous n'apparaissez qu'un épisode alors que nous au moins dix. »

Tout le monde se tut un instant avant que Droll ne reprenne la parole.

« MAIS JE VEUX UN ROOOOLE ! »

Pendant que Droll faisait sa crise d'adolescence -les hormones voilà...- tous le monde c'était déjà dispersé, ignorant complètement le pauvre petit joueur des Diamond Dust qui se retrouva à parlé dans le vide, au milieu du salon.

Il se dirigea finalement, rejeté, vers l'urne et découvrit qu'en vérité il n'y avait que quatre papiers dedans depuis le début...

Sa vengeance sera terrible.

[...]

 **Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour ! L'histoire que vous venez de lire a été écrite il y a très longtemps et elle n'attendait plus que je la corrige, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes d'orthographe et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y en avait !**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous a fait rire et vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ou même m'envoyer un message ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
